Mi Reflejo
by Charly Meiou
Summary: One Shot de como Michiru Kaiou obtiene sus poderes, espero les guste!
**Mi Reflejo**

Michiru veía con melancolía como el mar peleaba contra aquel rompe olas en donde se encontraba aquel faro el cual no tardaría en encender-Hoy el mar está inquieto-miro hacia el horizonte mientras el sol comenzaba a dar paso a hermosa luna, tenía su espejo en sus manos suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en el sonido del mar, el de sus olas, en su aroma y en su temperatura-mañana habrá tormenta-dijo cuando el aire de forma abrupta mecía su cabello el cual acomodo de nuevo en su lugar-¿Qué es esta sensación? Me llena de melancolía-se extraño cuando miro el estuche en donde estaba su violín, lo tomo y abrió sacando de ahí a su fiel compañero que desde hace años le venía haciendo compañía, se coloco en posición dejo que de nuevo el aire le diera una suave caricia en el rostro y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía la cual hacía eco en todo el lugar llegando a un nivel de concentración tan alto que parecía hacer que el mar comenzara a danzar al ritmo de su música.

 **Hace dos años…**

Michiru Kaiou la prodigio de las artes musicales daba un concierto en Europa con lleno total salía del anfiteatro, los expertos le auguraban un futuro prometedor y quizás llegar a ser una leyenda como los compositores clásicos.

-Has mejorado mucho-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada entrado en los cuarenta años logrando detener a la prodigio-pero aun te falta algo ¿no lo crees?-decía al acercarse a ella y tomarla de las manos.

-Maestro Mikael…-dijo sonrojada pero luego se repuso-¿aun es obvio?-

-Nada se me escapa y menos de una de mis mejores alumnas-decía con una sonrisa se le notaba su acento alemán-aun no encuentras del todo tu esencia-

-¿Me volverás a instruir?-pregunto Michiru algo sorprendida.

-¿Debería?-dijo el al soltarle las manos y dirigirse hacia la vista de un ventanal del recinto-Michiru te conozco desde que tenias tres años y desde ese entonces supe que tenias un don, no solo para las artes musicales sino para algo mas…-

-¿Qué es?, llevas años diciéndomelo y por más que busco jamás lo he encontrado-decía con fastidio.

-Justamente a eso he venido-Mikael se giro para ver a la hermosa chica mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su gabardina-toma esto Michiru-la chica tomo la caja y la abrió, al hacerlo vio el contenido de esta.

-¿Un espejo?-Michiru se extraño cuando vio que su reflejo se mostro.

-Era de Karen-respondió Mikael-este espejo ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia de Karen pero como sabes Karen y yo jamás pudimos tener un bebe así que…-

-Mikael yo…-

-Me pidió explícitamente que te lo diera "para que mas allá de tu reflejo"-sonrieron ambos- Sabes lo mucho que te quería, además según me decía este espejo es especial que con el podías ver lo que en verdad es uno-explicaba Mikael con cierta nostalgia-de favor consérvalo, ella vio algo en ti como yo-Mikael a como un mechón del cabello de Michiru, Mikael se dio la vuelta y alejo de ahí.

-¿Esto es un adiós?-pregunto Michiru al hombre que bajaba las escaleras.

-Eso dependerá de ti Sirena…-sonrió para volver a bajar y salir del anfiteatro, esa misma noche Michiru tuvo una visión mientras se veía en el espejo al peinarse, se veía a sí misma vestida diferente y con actitud seria-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo al mirar de nuevo el espejo.

Los días pasaron y Michiru comenzó a tener sueños, pesadillas y visiones de sí misma en otro lugar como si su mente y quizás su alma quisieran que recordaran algo, un pasado uno distante mas allá de esta vida… ¿quizás?-¿otra vida?-se dijo al quitar el vapor del espejo del baño y se miraba con detenimiento, seria y algo fría.

-Despierta-dijo su reflejo lo cual sorprendió a Michiru al ver que en su frente un símbolo destellaba, meneo la cabeza para verse de nuevo-esto se está volviendo cada vez más frecuente-bajo la vista para ver el agua del lavamanos-¿Quién soy?-se pregunto de nuevo al ver su reflejo.

-Eso pronto lo descubrirás-dijo una voz a su lado, Michiru no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente de si, era ella ¡si, era ella! Vistiendo un traje de corte de marinero con una mini falda y una tiara en la frente esta "Michiru" dio un par de pasos y toco la frente de Michiru, la cual destello formando un símbolo-Sailor Neptune… tienes una misión que cumplir…-Michiru tuvo un mar de recuerdos-protege a este mundo, ellos ya han venido…-un grito que vino desde la calle le hizo salir a ver al balcón, la gente huya de un ser monstruoso el cual destruía todo a su paso; no sabía porque pero algo le decía que debía enfrentarlo, bajo a la calle donde pudo ver todo el caos que este ser estaba provocando, había mucha gente herida la furia dentro de sí le hizo tomar una roca y lanzarla contra el ser, el cual se sintió del golpe se giro y vio a la muchacha como una presa fácil, Michiru supo que su vida estaba en peligro y comenzó a correr no avanzo mucho ya que tropezó con algo solo le dio tiempo para girarse y ver como aquel ser se abalanzaba sobre ella-¡DEJA QUE FLUYA!-grito algo en su mente.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO!-exclamo al levantar su mano justo cuando el monstruo estaba sobre de ella, al decir esto su cuerpo fue llenado de una extraña y cálida energía que recorrió todo su cuerpo, para cuando abrió los ojos entendió lo que debía hacer, aquel monstruo salió de la sorpresa y se lanzo al ataque, Neptune esquivo el embate con un salto en el aire exclamo-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!-una esfera de poder azul golpeo al ser el cual rugió de dolor quien se retorcía en el suelo-¿Quién eres?-no obtuvo respuesta-muy bien… ¡espejo ven a mí!-al instante su espejo se materializo el mismo que Mikael le había regalado-muéstrame tu forma verdadera…-

 **Tiempo actual…**

Michiru termino el acorde con suavidad al hacerlo noto que la noche había caído y el faro comenzaba a iluminar el lugar, guardo su violín y salió del faro camino todo el trecho hasta llegar a un pequeño estacionamiento en donde Haruka le esperaba con una sonrisa mientras estaba recargada en el capo de su auto-¿te hice esperar mucho?-

-¿No crees que debería preguntar yo eso a ti?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Michiru a subir al auto-¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-

-Si-al momento el auto salió con rumbo a la ciudad, Michiru vio su espejo-"toda mi vida estuve buscando algo que me hiciera sentir completa, siempre y desde que te conocí todo cambio también cambie tu vida y todo por ver en este espejo mi reflejo"-

-No me dirás nada ¿verdad?-dedujo Haruka

-Si sabes convencerme quizás-sonrió Michiru a lo que Haruka sonrió con malicia.

-Mañana inicia nuestra misión en el Colegio Mugen…-pensó Michiru con seriedad-Mikael tenias razón…-


End file.
